Talk:John de Lancie
Moved from Talk:Owen de Lancie Where does Owen appear on Star Trek: Voyager? Randee15 03:43, 25 Jan 2005 (CET) File:Baby Q, Jr.jpg--Captain Mike K. Bartel ::OK, I did some digging of my own, and now I'm very sure that's not Owen. ::For one, this page says the baby's played by the Donahue twins. For another, one of (scroll down, it's near the bottom) says he was taking Owen out for his 12th birthday in 1999, which would make Owen nine years old when first aired. ::However, this page has Owen de Lancie is credited at the IMDb for Star Trek World Tour in 1998. Googling confirms this with a picture of Owen in costume from what looks to be around the right time as STWT (the webpage it was originally on is no longer up, so all I could get was the preview image), and pictures of Owen and John at a STWT signing in Dusseldorf, Germany. Randee15 06:47, 25 Jan 2005 (CET) Unless someone comes up with some convincing evidence that this kid is related to trek and not just related to people who are related to trek, I recommend we scrap this article. Tyrant 19:27, 28 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant Any new progress on that?If not, I'll put up this article for deletion as he did not appear in canon trek or participate in production of Trek franchise. Kennelly 23:50, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :It's correct, he didn't appear in canon Trek, only in the Star Trek World Tour video played on the viewscreen of the Enterprise-D bridge replica. In 1994 he voiced an Eloi in the Alien Voices production of "The Time Machine". was shot in 1996, so, he definitely can't be the baby in the episode. This has to be merged with a Star Trek World Tour article or moved to John de Lancie. --Jörg 08:38, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following text: :In 1993 John de Lancie guest-starred on an episode of Time Trax where, likely in deference to his godlike role in The Next Generation, he played a character named Gandolf Reicher (pronounced "Riker"). I think that this is really a stretch, and in any case, is pure speculation. -- Renegade54 15:30, 27 March 2007 (UTC) His IMDB page lists both the guest appearance and the character name. :The fact that he made an appearance and the character name are not what is speculative. What is speculative is that it had anything to do with his Trek role. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:29, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Jail When I met John de Lancie in the 1990s, he made an interesting statement that during the 1960s he never watched the Original Series becuase he was more concerned with "staying out of jail". I wonder if we could incorporate this somehow. Did he get in trouble as a teenager? -FC 13:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Error This page cites De Lancie being close friends with Ricard Dean Anderson. This is not true. I asked him about it in a current interview http://www.geekcastradio.com/?p=6906 He said he worked with him for a few months but that was it. Just thought I would let you know. 01:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :As with the All Good Things.. page, it would certainly warrant a mention, although the previous information should not simply be removed.--31dot 02:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::In this case though, the close friends bit doesn't have a citation, so it should probably just be removed. Again, a rough time code would be helpful so we don't have to sit through the whole hour-long interview to find the relevant bit. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, I should have included it before duh! 58:10 is when I ask him about Richard Dean Anderson OptimusSolo 07:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. Thanks again.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem man, great to be able to help our such a great page as you guys have here!! OptimusSolo 23:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC)